goldenagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiz Comics 2
Synopsis One evening a ten-year-old newspaper boy named Billy Batson is hawking newspapers on the streets of Fawcett City, when a strange shadowy man in a long coat approaches him. He beckons Billy to follow him, and leads him underground into a dilapidated subway station. A driverless subway car unlike any Billy has ever seen before, roars to the platform and the two get on board. The car speeds off deep underground, bringing them to a vast cavern known as the Rock of Eternity. Billy disembarks and both the subway train and the cloaked stranger mysteriously disappear. Before him Billy sees two rows of statues lining each side of the cavern. Each statue is forged in the likeness of a horrific monster, representing the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. At the anterior of the cavern, he finds an old man with a flowing white beard sitting on a stone throne. Above him is a large boulder suspended from the ceiling of the cavern by a tiny, fraying thread. The old man introduces himself as a wizard named Shazam, and tells Billy that he has chosen him to be his champion against injustice. The wizard lights a brazier next to the throne, illuminating the names of six mythological elders inscribed on the wall behind it; Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. He explains that each of these elders will bestow an aspect of their power unto Billy, and all the boy has to do to acquire such power is to speak the wizard's name. Billy shouts the name "Shazam", and a bolt of mystic lightning strikes down from out of nowhere, transforming the ten-year-old boy into a powerful, muscle-bound adult. Shazam christens his new champion Captain Marvel and salutes him. Moments later, the thread securing the boulder above Shazam's head snaps, and the rock crashes down, killing the wizard. Shazam's spirit rises from the debris and tells Billy that his ghost will always be present inside the Rock of Eternity, should the neophyte hero ever need his guidance. Captain Marvel leaves the Rock of Eternity to begin his newfound career. He learns that a local mad scientist named Doctor Sivana has created a Radio Silencer that will block all radio signals from leaving the city. He intends on cutting the city off from the rest of the world, unless he receives 50,000 dollars. Captain Marvel arrives and destroys Sivana's equipment. Sivana curses Marvel's name swearing revenge against him – a goal he will spend the next several decades trying to accomplish. Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * , Other Characters: * (station manager for WHIZ Radio) Locations: * * * :* Items: * * Radio Silencer Vehicles: * Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Thief Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * Golden Arrow: The Origin of Golden Arrow Synopsis Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Gloria Parsons (Roger's mother) , * Nugget Ned (a prospector) * Paul Parsons (Roger's father) , Locations: * * American Southwest Items: * Vehicles: * Spy Smasher: The Coming of Spy Smasher Synopsis Appearing Featured Characters: * (Alan Armstrong, a secret agent) Supporting Characters: * (Admiral Corby's daughter) Villains: * Other Characters: * (a Naval officer) * Zambo (Corby's houseboy) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Scoop Smith: The Radium Theft of Dr. Death Synopsis Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Doctor Death Other Characters: * Bruce Lane * John Galt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Lance O'Casey: Incident at Maloana Synopsis Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Barracuda Brent Other Characters: * Betty Brewster * Bentley Brewster * Skipper Jones Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Dan Dare: Seals of Doom Synopsis Appearing Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Villains: * Carlos Peseta * Portugese Pete Other Characters: * Seminole Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Category:Fawcett Category:Fawcett Issues Category:1940 Category:Issues